List of GGaD characters
More like a place to see which character names have been taken or not. Write (and link if possible) yours below, preferrably in alphabetical order. No deities, only other characters. For a list of GGaD deities, go here. A * Adèle: Female, undead dark fairy. Employed to Dalia, Created by Bixbite. * Amber: Female. TBA. Created by Hurricane. * Allen: Male, shapeshifter. Twin of Dalia, employed to her. Created by Bixbite. * Allegro: Female, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Alhuri: Male, Demigod of Phoenix. Created by Amare. * Aloure: Female, Dragon hybrid. Created by Reading * Améthyste: Female, sorceress. Dalia's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Angelika: ???, created by Insanity? * Aries: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Aqua: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Aquarius: Female, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. B * Bellator: Male. Bengal's demigod, TBA. Created by Bengal. C * Cancer: Male. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Capricorn: Male. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Capsular (Maori): Female. TBA, created by Hurricane. * Ciseaux: TBA, created by Enchanted * Citrus: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Clay Tambien: Male. Silverskies's demigod. Created by Xenon. * Clef: Male, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Courage: Female, Griffin. Employed to Phoenix, created by Amare. * Cuthwolf: Male, Magic Wolf, Employed to Time, Created by Time D * Damian Diamondback:: Male. Snake shapeshifter, employed to Mocking-jay? Created by MJ. * Daniel Molina: Male, human ghost. Unemployed, Silverskies's ex. Created by Bixbite-Silverskies. * Darius Midelo: Male. TBA. Created by Hurricane. E * Ebony: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed, created by Amare. * Elisha: Female. Earth nymph, employed to Bixbite. Created by Bixbite. * Eglantine Darkrose: Female, Dark Faerie. Unemployed. Created by Silverskies. * Exclouct: Female, demigoddess daughter of Hurricane. Blind. Created by Hurricane. F * Fletcher Nova: Male, Cookie's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Flarin: Female, Phoenix's demigoddess. Created by Amare. G * Gemini: Female, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Griffon: Male, Griffin/Human. Employed to NightWolf. Created by NightWolf. * Gaze: Male, Mirror-Head. Employed to Niko and Wind Weaver. Created by Niko. * Grey: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed. Created by Amare. * Glissando: Male, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. H * Hamlet: Male, flying pig. Employed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Hawaii: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. I * Inferno: Female, Fire Demon. Unemployed. Created by Riri. * Ivory: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed, created by Amare. J *Jace: Male, demigod shapeshifter, son of Hurricane. Created by Reading * Jamie: Female, demigoddess of Peacock. Created by Amare. * Javier Adrian Molina: Silverskies's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Joaquina: Siren/human + snake shapeshifter hybrid, employed to Bixbite. Created by Bixbite. K * Kagami: Female, Shapeshifter. Unemployed. Created by Riri. * Kai: Male, Merfolk. Employed to Riri. Created by Riri. * Kasai: Female, Fire Nymph. Employed to Phoenix, created by Amare. * Kauai: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Kelsey: Female, Demigoddess, Corey's half-sister. Created by Corey. * Kenneth: Male, Caedey's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Kvasir: Son of a group of deceased deities. Created by Icarus * Karen Drape: Female, Aura Duration Lion. Uses fire a lot. Created by Hurricane. L * Lanai: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Leilani: Female, Merfolk. Employed to Riri. Created by Riri. * Leo: Non-Binary. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Libra: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Lilac: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Lukas: Male, Fox/Human. Employed to NightWolf. Created by NightWolf M * Marcho: Male? Ex-teddy-bear-robot-thingy, employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Maui: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Medley Petra: Female, Music Fairy, formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Miles Raymonde: Male, Bixbite's demigod. Created by Bixbite. (Deceased) * Mirabella Reyes: Female, Bixbite's cute demigoddess. Created by Bixbite. * Molokai: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Muse: Female. Muse (ironically). Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. N * Natalio Di Maria: Male, siren/marine shapeshifter hybrid. Created by Bixbite. * Nimbus: Male, Black Eagle. Animal Companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Noctus: Male, Giant Flying Squirrel. Animal companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. O * Oahu: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Okin: Nikos servant and ex-friend * Oracle: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. P * Paloma Guerrera: Female, bird shapeshifter. Assassin emplyed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Pascal Guerrera: Male, bird shapeshifter. Assassin emplyed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Piper: Male, Human. Unemployed. Created by Amare. * Pisces: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. Q R * Raspberry: Male, Siren. Temporarily employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Robinette: Demifemale, human. Unemployed programmer. Created by Bixbite. * Rose: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. S * Sagittarius: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Scorpio: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Skylight Winged: Female, Demigoddess. Daughter of Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Stella: Female, Demigoddess. Daughter of Starry (retired). Created by Riri. * Spring: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. T * Tanakiri 'Kiri': Male, Zircon gemsprite. Unemployed?? Created by Bixbite. * Taurus: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Temere: Non-Binary, Night Nymph. Employed to Amare, Created by Amare. * Terrell Wako: Male. Shapeshifter. Not employed to anyone yet. Made by Maelstrom/Sofia. U V *Varjo: Male. Shadow Daemon. Employed to Corey. Created by Corey. *Vinh: Male. A mortal human with an old god's violin. * Virgo: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. W * Wanda: Female, angel. Unemployed? Created by Bixbite. * Wind Weaver: Female, Wind Nymph. Employed to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. *Wave: Male, Demigod son of Hurricane. Married to Phoebe. Created by Hurricane. X Y Z